Imprisoned
by ssa-rtune
Summary: Sitting back down, Myka felt her body trembling as she tried to rein in the emotion. She hated that she always felt so small after meeting with any of the Regents, and she knew if it wasn't for some fighting in her corner, including Mrs Frederic, she would be long gone from her position. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the paperwork her eyes drawn...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is a long one, sorry.**

While I have written specifically for the Rizzles (Rizzoli &amp; Isles) and Jemily (Criminal Minds) fandom, I am also a massive fan of H.G. Wells and Myka Bering. I am not a fan on the direction the show took even though I watched to the bitter end, so I've sort of just silently read fanfic by others, and generally just kept myself to myself, rocking quietly in a corner at what might have been.

Then I was thinking of a story idea for Rizzles or Jemily, and somehow it seemed to morph more into a Warehouse 13 - or more specifically, a H.G. Wells and Myka - story.

It is AU of sorts. It is within the Warehouse universe, but to begin with at least, not set in the Warehouse. I hope that makes some kind of sense. Equally I have taken some liberties with other characters or stories already presented by the Warehouse 13 episodes, simply to allow this story to work in it's entirety. So please don't flame simply because something isn't as accurate as it should be. The overall premise I hope is very much within character.

Anyway, usual Disclaimer: Warehouse 13 does not belong to me. If it did - It would definitely be a H.G. and Myka relationship. I don't own a damn thing other than some cats, an old iMac and the usual assortment of CD's and DVD's. I'm merely doing this for fun, and sore hands after all the typing that's going to happen.

Lastly, I am merely posting the first chapter to see if there is interest in it being continued? If there is, I am working on other chapters, but I prefer to have a good portion of a story already written up (to then change/edit/beta) as I go. Therefore, this will likely be the only chapter for a little while, so apologies in advance. However, once I get the majority written (even if it isn't anywhere near edited) I will post far more frequently as the chapters will be almost ready to go.

Enough rambling.

* * *

**Imprisoned **

**Chapter 1**

Myka looked up from her desk and barely held back a groan, as she put the pen she was using down. This was the last person she wanted to see, "Yes Mr Kosan?"

Sitting down without invitation annoyed Myka more than she knew it should, but she tried to maintain an impassive look on her face. She waited patiently, not wanting to also be the one to speak first. She hated his mind-games, and many of the Regents she worked for. It reminded her on the old boys network she'd faced within the secret service, and there were times when she questioned why she had taken the job she was now in. Leaning back, she tipped her head slightly.

"Are you aware of the latest prisoner?"

Myka leaned forward again, "Of course. I wouldn't be much of a warden if I didn't know about the intake, transfer or rarely, the release of the people within these walls." Myka barely suppressed the sarcastic _'as well as having an eidetic memory.' _that she so desperately wanted to throw at him.

Kosan merely nodded, as he continued to look at her impassively.

"So, now that you know I'm fully aware of the new inmates, including one in particular, is there anything else?" Myka pointed down to her desk, "Its just I have some paperwork that needs completing."

"We felt it prudent to give you some warning…"

Myka put a hand up stopping him mid-sentence, "No, you do not get to do this again. I was told I would have complete control over how I handle affairs here, with no interference from the Regents. Your presence is hardly giving me that control. I know H.G. Wells is an unusual case, and frankly I resent any further interference from you or any others unless it directly helps Wells." Myka leaned forward ever so slightly, her eyes narrowing, "I know you won't allow me to do what I truly want to, despite my numerous protests on the matter, but you will not cross me on this."

Kosan rose slowly, his voice controlled and almost sounding smug he spoke, "You are easily replaceable."

That was enough to get Myka exploding out of her seat, "And I will not tolerate blackmail over my job here, get out!"

Sitting back down, Myka felt her body trembling as she tried to rein in the emotion. She hated that she always felt so small after meeting with any of the Regents, and she knew if it wasn't for some fighting in her corner, including Mrs Frederic, she would be long gone from her position. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the paperwork, her eyes drawn to the passport sized photo that was clipped to the left top corner of the file. A thumb ran across it slightly, as she took in a deep breath.

"Let's see what we can do for you," Myka barely whispered as she took in the face of H.G. Wells.

* * *

H.G. simply looked back with disdain, but didn't say a word as she was handed the folded clothes, a simple black jumpsuit, an undershirt and underwear that looked like it had seen better days, but at least she knew it had been washed. She stared straight ahead, refusing to show any weakness as she changed out of the clothes she was in, the female guard standing, watching her every move. She then stepped back, folded her arms and waited.

"C'mon, this way."

Helena didn't allow herself to resist, even though her instinct was to, as she was pulled none too gently towards a corridor, various doors along its length blocking their route. She watched carefully as they were opened, noting the various types of locks and mechanisms in place for each one, and inwardly sighed, knowing there was no way even she would manage to open them. At least, not in the time she would be limited to should the opportunity ever arise.

"This is now home." The guard said, sounding bored.

Helena barely kept her balance as she then pushed through the doorway. She spun around, glaring, "Bloody hell, what are we, cattle?"

The guard grunted, as the door was slammed in her face, and Helena finally turned to take in her surroundings. A small window, placed high up so she couldn't see through it, even if she used something to stand on at least allowed a little natural light in. In the corner a stainless steel toilet was alongside a small wall, that barely gave the view of any privacy. There was a small metal table and stool, both firmly concreted into the floor and welded at the joints. A single cot was in the corner, again with no signs of bolts, springs or any other possible implement that Helena could have used. The thin mattress and single pillow looked uninviting, as did the single blanket and coarse looking sheets. With a sigh, Helena lowered herself down to perch on the edge of it, the failure of her plans at Yellowstone still fresh in her memory.

"Bollocks." Helen muttered as she finally allowed herself to lie down, shifting to try and get some degree of comfort, realizing it was a lost cause, as she punched the lumpy pillow, before turning her head, so she faced the wall, giving into the tears that she had held back for so long.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?"

Myka looked up from her desk, and nodded, as Valda sat down across from her. A Regent, but also the head of the guards in the facility, and someone whom Myka detested, and she knew the feeling was mutual. She put her pen down, and took in a deep breath. "I understand you want to stop the recreation time today. Why?"

Valda sat forward, his eyes firmly fixed on Myka, "You know why, and my feelings on this. We never had anything like this until you arrived..."

"And it is an old system that is frankly barbaric." Myka countered before he had a chance to finish, "Many of the women here need support, not practices that belong in the Victorian period."

Valda's eyes flashed with anger, "Talking of Victorian, why do we have H.G. Wells here? She should have been put back into the bronzer the minute they caught her. I still cannot believe the other Regents went against my recommendation."

Myka shook her head slightly, "Miss Wells is here because she needs help, not to be condemned back into stasis like that. Much of what happened once she was released by James MacPherson was because no-one thought she would need help; instead it was blindly accepted that she'd find her own way without any interference. It was a mistake made by others, and one I don't intend to repeat."

"You'll come to regret it. She won't change, and I will be the first one to say I told you so."

"Fine, if it happens, you can tell it to my face. Until then, you will do as I ask without question. You may go and you will reinstate recreation time." Myka dismissed him as quickly as she could, knowing her temper was rising.

The door rattled slightly as Valda slammed it behind him. Gently, Myka rubbed her eyes, already feeling drained and the day had barely started.

* * *

"Hello."

Helena looked up from the table she had seated herself at, as a fairly thin, long dark haired woman sat opposite her. She took in the slightly disheveled appearance, and slowly recognition began to dawn on Helena, and she barely suppressed a gasp as she recognized Alice Liddell, known to so many as Alice in Wonderland.

"I see you recognize me."

"I do." Helena decided trying to hide the truth was a mute point, "I'm a little shocked if truth be known."

"Well, I can't say I wasn't surprised when I heard you were coming here. Didn't really believe until I saw you sitting at this table."

"It's been a while." Helena commented, as she watched the woman twist hair around a finger, obviously agitated but trying to hide it.

"What's a century or so between friends."

"Alice, I would hardly have ever called us friends," Helena replied, as she continued her appraisal of the women in front of her. She was fairly certain that she was on some sort of medication, or illicit drugs. Which, Helena couldn't be sure.

"No, I suppose not. You and Charles were hardly friends, but literary rivals. I do know he hated you with a passion. Why was that again?"

"Because after my brother Charles let slip about my writing, your Charles scolded me on using an alias; when he was as guilty by hiding behind his Lewis Carroll persona, simply because he was scared of the public's reactions to his work. Whereas I had little choice in the matter as a woman." Helena barely held back the scathing anger thinking about that time in her life. "Had I been given the opportunities he was simply for being a man, I would have relished all that was given me. He didn't."

Alice suddenly looked up, and without warning stood, "I've got to go."

Helena watched Alice walked away, a little unsteadily, towards a man in black guard uniform. Helena instinctively knew that guard was in some kind of charge, and then watched as he and Alice said something to each quietly, before he disappeared. Alice looked around, and a few minutes later, followed him.

"Interesting," Helena mumbled, as she continued to then look back down at the table top, inspecting her nails as her hands rested there. It then dawned on her she had no idea why Alice Liddell was imprisoned. "A mystery indeed." Helena whispered, before she realized that people around her were getting restless.

* * *

Myka stormed into the open area by the office for the guards, looking across at the locked gate in front of them, women swarming around on the other side. Seeing Valda, she moved across to him.

"What the hell is going on?"

"We were trying to put them back…"

Myka looked furious, "You were what? After I gave you a specific order."

Valda grabbed Myka's arm and pulled her into the guards office, "I don't care what your order was, they need to know who is in charge."

Pulling her arm away, Myka stood there, trying not to erupt, knowing they were being watched not only by guards, but inmates alike. "You will open that gate back up, and I will go in there, and ensure they know that recreation time is not canceled. And the next time you try to override an order like that again, I will put you on report, and I don't care that you are a Regent. I will not tolerate such things."

Valda snorted, the look of contempt obvious, "You go in there now, and you'll start a riot."

"If I don't go in there, a riot is what we're facing anyway. Open the damn door."

Helena was low down on the steel steps that led to another level of cells, watching with interest as the women around her paced, some throwing verbal insults at the guards on the other side of the bars. She was also interested to see Alice Liddell seemed to have some kind of power within the main group, and was directing much of her anger at someone called Bering, although Helena had no idea who that was. Her attention was suddenly caught by a brunette, tall, with long curling hair in a pants suit on the other side of the gate. She watched as the guard, whom she'd learned was called Valda, unlocked it and the woman strode through, despite the whistles and shouts of derision aimed at her.

"Quiet!" The woman shouted, and despite the undercurrent of hostility, the noise muted, and the woman nodded, "I know that recreation was canceled, but it was against my orders. Therefore, it is being continued, and the doors to outside will be opened soon. If you wish to participate, then you need to calm down, otherwise I will have little choice but to send you back to your cells."

"Like you care!" Came the British accented voice, as Alice walked forward, "You don't - not really, you're as bad as the rest of them."

"I am not here to get into a shouting match." Came the reply, although with a raised voice to be heard amongst the growing murmurs, "But you are still under my watch, and while I want to make the stay here as pleasant as possible, you will be placed back in your cells if you don't agree to the terms I've just given you."

"Oh bollocks!" Helena was as surprised as anyone as she called out, earning a look of shock from not only others around her, but the woman who had come in, "We're still bloody pawns in your little mind games, and this is as bad as being bronzed. We're still trapped."

The woman moved forward, and Helena moved down one to the bottom step, so they were almost eye level, "Helena George Wells, we've yet to be properly introduced. My name is Myka Bering, and I'm the warden here."

Helena sneered at the outstretched hand, refusing the shake it, "I don't care if you're the bloody queen of England, we're still your puppets, still being used by the Regents."

The murmurs at Helena's words began to swell, and suddenly the women began to shout again, before Myka felt herself being pulled by someone grabbing the back of her jacket, and she found herself back behind the barred doorway, as some items were being thrown, and the guards moved in, batons drawn.

Valda looked at her as he walked past, his baton drawn, and Myka knew he was enjoying not only her embarrassment at being dismissed so readily, but that he was now able to go in forcefully, and with justification. Myka watched as the women were beaten back, and trying not to look as defeated as she felt, began to move towards her office to begin writing out her incident report.


	2. A shoulder to cry on

**A/N - **As I mentioned previously, I am taking liberties with some of the W13 stories/characters. This is a prime example - the Alice Story of the Lewis Carroll mirror isn't as fully described in the TV episodes. I needed something to bring this sort of character into the story, and I wanted to use someone who was canon to the Warehouse, and Alice fit the bill in all aspects except how I've shown here. I hope this alternative does it justice.

Secondly - is there anyone here who is available to **beta read** this for me? I would prefer someone who is good at grammar please. Mine isn't the best, so I'm always looking to try and improve it. Also someone who might spot plot holes as I go along. I hate when I post something knowing it isn't as good as it could be or hasn't been as well checked as I'd like. Yes, I'm pretty pedantic on stuff like this lol

So, if you think you can help, please just pop a PM my way and we'll see if it's feasible.

Last of all, I plan on still taking my time to post chapters on this, since I want to ensure the majority is written before really posting. However, since everyone has been so generous in the comments and PM's I've received on this story, I thought I could at least offer this, and perhaps the next chapter as a thank you. It does mean though the rest of this will still be a fairly long time coming, but it will get done and posted as quickly as is feasible for me to write it. The story is already 9 chapters along, and I have the full outline plotted. It's just a case of filling in the details.

Enough of my prattling on...

* * *

**A shoulder to cry on. **

**Chapter 2**.

Myka sank down into the couch cushions, as Pete Lattimer sat down on the armchair next to her. She had just finished telling him about the disastrous day she'd endured.

"Are you sure you don't want to work at the Warehouse?" Pete asked, his concern showing, "You know, Mrs F would let you if you asked. And yeah, I know I irritate you, but we worked well together."

"Pete," Myka tried not to sound exasperated at her former partner, albeit for just one event, and then having both ending up at Warehouse employees, although in different areas, "You know I was brought to work at the prison specifically. If I give up, those women will have no-one on their side, and it'll go backwards again, and they are the people who'll suffer."

"At the expense of your own well being." Pete noted, "Is it worth it?"

"Yeah, it has to be." Myka smiled, "You know H.G. Wells, and you were the ones who stopped her, what's she like?"

Pete's face darkened, "If I had my way, she'd be thrown back in the bronzer."

"Pete! I expect that kind of rubbish from the Regents, even Artie, but not you. Surely she deserves a second chance."

"No, she doesn't. She had that second chance, and although Artie wasn't sure, and Leena could see her aura was off, and I got a weird vibe, none of us realized how dangerous she was going to become. Hell, if she can fool us, then she must be some kind of twisted mastermind."

Myka shook her head, "I don't believe that for one second. I think it's because there is good inside her that you all got those readings that were off, and didn't see how difficult it had become for her. No-one took the time she needed once MacPherson released her from the bronzer to help because they just didn't think about the effects. She needs rehabilitation, not condemnation. No-one can say she wasn't a superb Warehouse agent until the death of her daughter, so there must be something that is worthy inside her. She's just..." Myka sighed trying not to feel her own feelings that it brought to the surface on how she was with her own family, "She's lost and needs to be guided back to all that was good."

Pete watched as Myka played with the hem of her t-shirt she had put on once she'd got home, and exhaled, "But you've already seen what she's like, didn't you just tell me she launched a scathing verbal attack on you, just as you'd got the women calmer, so it spiraled out of control?"

"Yes, and no," Myka leaned forward, snagging the coffee mug she'd put down, knowing it was now cool enough to drink its contents. Sipping it slowly, she considered her reply, "She's angry, and frankly I can understand why. You've read her file, the Regents should never have placed her back into the Warehouse without helping her first."

"Sorry, but we'll have to agree to disagree on this one. Artie didn't want her at the start, and he was right. That is one scary woman, and the best thing you can do is not get involved with her, and you certainly shouldn't trust her."

* * *

Myka couldn't believe what she was reading, as she walked through into the guards office. Seeing the person she needed, she didn't hesitate to march up to them.

"What do you think you're playing at?"

Sally Stukowski looked over her shoulder, before finishing making her coffee, and with mug in hand, slowly turned to face Myka, a sly grin appearing, "I was doing my job." She then took a slow, deliberate sip of her coffee, enjoying the anger rolling off Myka, even though she was showing remarkable restraint.

Myka bit down her retort, knowing that Sally was deliberately trying to get a rise out her. Although Myka had been Secret Service, and Sally had been FBI, they had crossed paths in their previous jobs, and Myka didn't like her then, and was dismayed when she took the warden's job to find one of the senior guards was Sally. Instead, Myka held out a file she'd brought with her, "So your job is to put prisoners in solitary simply because they had the temerity to challenge me."

"Yep, that about sums it up," Sally smirked, knowing it was getting to Myka, "She knew by saying what she did it would get the women riled up. If she hadn't interfered, then we wouldn't have had the problems we faced yesterday."

Myka walked forward, pushing into Sally's personal space, "If Valda had done what I had told him to in the beginning, we wouldn't have faced anything at all yesterday. Punishing H.G. Wells for his error is not the way I work, and if you both continue to undermine my attempts, I will see to it personally that you will be sent back to the FBI so fast, you're ass will be on fire."

Without waiting for a reply, Myka stalked out.

* * *

The woman grinned maliciously as she pushed Helena through the door throwing in a single blanket after her, where it fell at her feet. Helena turned slowly, picking it up, and merely glared back at the guard.

"Enjoy the stay."

Again, Helena refused to react as the door was slammed shut, and within seconds the light went off, and the room was plunged into complete darkness. Swallowing hard, Helena moved slowly towards the raised concrete bed area she'd spotted before the light had gone out.

"Bugger and blast it."

Despite being careful, Helena found the bed area rather sharply with her shin. She shifted around, and pushed herself up to perch on the edge, pulling the blanket tighter around her. She knew without a doubt that this had been a deliberate ploy to place her in such surroundings. Trying to avoid the deepest, darkest thoughts making their way through, Helena moved again, as she lay on her side, pulling her knees into her chest, trying to curl up as much as possible. She would not give them the satisfaction of knowing just how badly this was affecting her.

Unsure how much time had gone, but hearing a key in the lock, Helena slowly sat up, pulling the itchy blanket tightly around her.

"What the hell?" Myka exclaimed, before she turned back to the open doorway, looking back at someone just out of Helena's view, "Get her clothes back here. Now!" Myka then slapped a switch just outside the door, and light flooded the room.

Shifting slightly on the hard concrete surface, Helena watched warily as Myka walked in further, her eyes blinking as she tried to readjust to the light. She continued to refuse to show how scary the time had been for her, reminding her of the endless hours she'd been encased in bronze. She had barely stopped herself from vomiting in fear a few times before the door opened again and Myka Bering appeared. Even now, her eyes were still slightly sensitive going from full darkness back to full brightness like it just had. She resisted the temptation to shield them, not wanting to show any weakness.

"Miss Wells, I am sorry this happened to you."

Helena grunted, her disbelief obvious, and before Myka could say anything more, a guard appeared with the basic black jumpsuit, shirt and underwear as before. Handing it over, Helena took it carefully, and smiled once Myka turned her back, allowing her to change.

"I didn't authorize this." Myka spoke up as Helena finished fastening her attire, "I just wanted you to know that. This - this is not what I want to do here."

"Obviously it is, otherwise why am I here? Oh I'm sure that whatever you wanted is not going to happen, so meanwhile what is going on here is still not what is considered acceptable in today's society." Helena scoffed, watching with fascination as Myka turned around to face her again. "The Regents wouldn't allow for anyone to be rehabilitated in a humane manner, least of all me."

"This was done without my authorization. And regardless of previous treatments or how the Regents do things, I like to think my option is still a step up from before. "

"I'm sure it is, but it's still uncivilized. I had hoped that society would have moved on, that the Regents would have moved on, it would seem I was wrong on both counts."

Sensing an opening, Myka stepped a little closer, "Is that why you wanted to try and destroy the world?"

A number of emotions flashed across Helena's face, so quickly, Myka barely had time to register them, but anger was at the forefront. That and grief.

"The world is meaningless to me now. I lost Christina, I have no-one, so what do you care."

"I don't know but I just do." Myka was as surprised as Helena by her reply, but didn't want to change it, as she saw the slightest of hope showing. Stepping back, Myka gestured to the door, "Shall we?"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"

The door to Myka's office crashed open, as Myka stood up quickly.

"Nothing that need concern you." Myka's voice was cold, as Valda stared at her, anger visible.

"Nothing that need concern me," He spluttered in annoyance, "Nothing. That. Need. Concern. Me." His voice rose, as he stepped forward, and for the first time, Myka was grateful there was a desk between them, "You are fucking unbelievable. You brought Wells back into general, without any discussion, knowing what she's done."

Myka put her hands down on the edge of the desk, and keeping her elbows locked, leaned across, "Like you extended the courtesy of going against my express wishes yesterday, as well as knowing Stukowski placed a prisoner into a solitary cell, stripped, with only one blanket on a concrete bed. No other bedding, no mattress or pillow. Nothing else there with her apart from a stainless steel toilet, which she couldn't see because it was so dark. All of this goes against all our rules here, even before I became warden. What has happened in the last twenty four hours has been enough for me to place you, Stukowski and a couple of other guards on report. Now, you can either leave, or I will have you escorted out, Regent or not."

"You are unbelievable. As you say, I am a Regent, so this will be reported at our next meeting and you better start praying because by the time I'm done, you won't get a job as a garbage collector." Valda was now visibly shaking in anger.

"So be it, however, I stand by what I have done, and until such time I am no longer in charge here, you will get on with the job with which you have been assigned."

Without another word, Valda spun on his heels, before storming back out of the room, the door being slammed even harder than the last time.

As Myka sat down, she picked up her Farnsworth, dialed and was pleased as Pete's face popped into view.

"Hey, Myke's, what's up?"

"Have you got a few minutes?"

Pete looked serious as the defeated look of Myka registered, "Yeah, sure. Just give me a sec." The screen moved as Pete did, and Myka heard a door close, as he settled into a chair, and came back on screen. "Not a good day?"

"Ugh, you could say that," And without realizing it, Myka's problems poured out. She finally finished, as Pete scratched his chin, "And this is the point you tell me that I've mishandled all this." Myka said softly.

"Not mishandled, no. I just think you are sometimes a little too direct. Too much by the book and forget that they don't like change, or their positions challenged. It would be bad enough if it was just a senior guard, but Valda is a Regent Myka and by all accounts, wasn't happy you took the position he thought was his. You are educated, young, driven, meticulous and great as a secret service agent, but no experience as a Warehouse agent. That's gotta be a blow to his ego."

Myka rubbed a tired hand across her face, "The problem is, if I did follow the book that was here when I arrived, this place would still be in the dark ages. Don't people understand that I'm trying to help?"

"Some do, but the old boys network is still in place, or people like Valda who simply resents you because you are everything he isn't. But you have people who do support you, including Mrs F. It's why she was so insistent you took the job. You need someone who you can trust in there who'll help you, on both sides."

"You mean someone in my charge?" Myka looked slightly incredulous at the idea.

"Yeah, I mean I know that you run a place with the highest security possible, well the highest is them bronzing people, but you know, isn't there someone who understands what you're trying to do and has some power with the women?"

"Sadly no." Myka looked up at the gentle knock on her door, as her secretary poked her head through, and motioned to her watch, showing she was needed at a meeting, "Listen Pete I've gotta go, but thanks."

* * *

Helena moved across the crowded floor, and sat opposite Alice, who was fidgeting with a piece of cotton hanging from her sleeve. She barely looked up as Helena sat down.

_Definitely drugs,_ Helena thought as she took in the appearance of the women in front of her, with haggard looking skin and hair, sunken eyes, and a malaise about her that was impossible to hide.

"What do you want?" Alice asked, looking with contempt in Helena's direction.

"I thought we might try and catch up a little. After all, we knew each other previously, and yet here we are." Helena stretched her hands out, gesturing across the table, "Two Victorian women, trapped in an era so far removed from our own time. For example, I have no idea why you are here?"

"If you must know, I'm here because of Charles and his blasted mirror."

Helena's eyebrows rose, her surprise obvious, "Really, how?"

"I killed people. It drove me to madness, and when the agents came to retrieve it, I killed one of them as well. I was told it was an artifact, like I care." Alice spoke impassively, sending a shiver down Helena's spine at the way she spoke, "They trapped me within the mirror, and I escaped on a few occasions, but they continued to recaptured me. Finally after yet another escape, it was realized I hadn't aged but appeared to age outside the confines of the mirror, and at some point rather than risk my escape again, well, here I am. Now, I am aging as life intended, and at some point I will die and no longer be their problem."

It was at that moment that Helena realized Alice was insane in every sense of the word. She pulled back slightly, taking in every facet of the woman in front of her. "I'm sorry to hear that happened to you."

Alice looked back with total derision, "I'm sure you are, you odious toad." Without saying another word, Alice stood up, pushing the table into Helena's midriff, and swinging a fist, catching her firmly on the temple. Before Helena could even begin to defend herself, she was being hauled away by numerous guards, as other inmates began shouting around them.


	3. Problems mount

**A/N - **I know this has been on hiatus for what seems like forever, however I wanted to try and get some chapters ahead before posting. Currently, I'm on chapter 8 and counting. Though I would have preferred more written, it has been so long since I began this, I thought it was time to post some more. I hope you can forgive me, and that real life sadly doesn't allow me to write as much as I'd like.

* * *

**Problems mount.**

**Chapter 3.**

"It would appear you are as troublesome as the reports suggest." Myka looked up as Helena sat ramrod straight in the seat across from her showing no emotion beyond clenched fists. "So far, you've done nothing to counter that view that I have of you from what I have read on paper or been told. I would like to help you Helena, but so far, you're not helping yourself."

"If you truly knew what was going on here, it wouldn't be me you are concerned about." Helena replied, her tone cold.

"What do you mean?" Myka looked worried for a minute, and as Helena merely glared back, refusing to answer. Myka tried again, "If you have information about something occurring here that shouldn't be, I need to know."

"You need to know nothing at all. I will not report back to you, especially since I don't know you." Helena continued to look impassive, even though she felt drawn towards Myka in a way she didn't like, nor wanted to try and analyze. "You're in charge, and that means it's up to you to know what is going on around you and who is doing what with whom."

Myka tried to take in what Helena wasn't saying, and was concerned by the possibilities, "Are you implying…."  
"I am implying nothing. I don't know what I've done wrong, except I was dragged in here, having been thrown into my cell, after having batons used against me, when I was the one that was attacked. But of course, everyone believes good old Alice Liddell. Alice in Wonderland, the girl who everyone loves. Some of those who are supposed to watch us love watching her just a little too much."

"Helena, please…"

Helena stood up, "If that's all."

Myka looked deflated, knowing she wasn't going to get any further, and she pressed a button to buzz a guard in, "You'll have five days in solitary and this will go down in your file."

"Oh goodie, how generous of you." Helena sneered, as the door opened.

"Actually, it is generous of me, I could have given you a far harsher punishment, especially since I have no other proof you didn't do as the report says because you won't talk to me about it properly," Myka looked at the guard, "Please escort Miss Wells to solitary. Ensure she remains clothed and has the correct bedding in place."

The guard nodded, and slapping some adapted cuffs on Helena moved her out, and Myka sagged back into her chair, worry etched on her face. Gathering her things, she began to get ready to head back home, and the Vodka she knew had her name written all over it.

* * *

Myka stood in her kitchen, and tipped her head back slightly, willing the headache that had built up over the last couple of days to dissipate. She slowly looked back down, and tightening the belt on her robe, grabbed her coffee to walk into the sitting room.

Once there, she sat down, grateful for the day off, but worried about what might be happening whilst she wasn't there to keep an eye on things. She thought back to Pete's words from the other night, and sitting back up, pulled her farnsworth off the coffee table.

"Myke's!"

Myka couldn't help the grin at the smiling face greeting her, and she instantly felt better.

"Hey Claudia."

"So, day off huh?"

"Yeah," Myka sat back down into the sofa, keeping the farnsworth in one hand, her coffee mug in the other.

"So why the long face? Shouldn't having time to yourself make you even just slightly happy?" Claudia moved as she spoke, and Myka could tell she going somewhere more private

Myka sighed, "It would be, if I hadn't had the two days I've just faced."

"Ohhhh Valda." Claudia said knowingly with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, that and Stukowski." Myka admitted.

Claudia's face scrunched up, "Yeah, not met her, but Pete said she's a bit of a douche, well lot of a douche, and flavor of the month with Valda."

"Well, I'm certainly not on either of their Christmas lists, especially after I put them both on report."

Claudia looked shocked, "Whoa, what? Bet that's never happened to them before, so way to go Mykes! Why though?"

Myka shrugged, deciding how much she was prepared to give away knowing the history between the Warehouse and H.G. Wells and went for no name, "They put a prisoner in solitary in appalling conditions. One blanket, no mattress or pillow. It was worse than the way some people treat their dog. Even before I came they were allowed at least more than that. I'm sure they did it to not only rile me up, but to make it harder for the women to trust me. I know many of these women have done horrific crimes, many are due to artifacts, and a lot won't rehabilitate or only partially rehabilitate. . ."

"But?" Claudia prompted as Myka faltered.

"It shouldn't mean we should just give up on them. Some will undoubtedly benefit from help and deserve a chance." Myka shrugged slightly, "Maybe Pete was right, and I'd be better off asking to become a Warehouse agent proper."

"Nope. No way," Claudia argued back, "You leave, and not only do Valda and Stukowski win, you leave those women; that if it's even as half as bad as you say, in a place no-one deserves to be left. Should they pay for their crimes? Yeah, absolutely; but if some were artifact related or women can be genuinely helped, they should have the chance. C'mon, why else did Mrs. F make you warden? Because she recognizes these changes are needed, and you can deliver them."

Myka put her now empty coffee mug down, and rubbed her eyes, before looking back at Claudia. "But what if I can't do enough? I have no-one on my side within the actual walls of the place. It's all very well knowing I have the support of Mrs Frederic and a few others, but they don't see what I do each day. They can't support me when I need it the most."

Claudia looked thoughtful, "Just do me a favor, don't make any rash decisions."

"I won't," Myka promised and watched curiously, as Claudia moved back to her computer. "Claudia? Claudia, _what_ are you doing?"

"Just making sure they aren't doing something they're not supposed to." Claudia replied, as she shifted the farnsworth, and Myka could see all the footage streaming live from within the prison from what looked like all the main security cameras.

"Claudia!" Myka sounded and looked horrified, "You've hacked into the security system. You can't do that."

"Whoops. I guess I just did." Claudia replied with a cheeky grin, "And if you turn your laptop on, I'll stream it across. Oh…looky here, what's that name on the door sign? So H.G is already in solitary. Is that who you were talking about earlier? If so she deserves it for what she did to us and our support of her."

"Claudia." Myka's voice carried a stern warning, and Claudia put a hand up.

"Hey, just saying, she's been there what, not even a couple of days, and already she's in isolation. They say a leopard doesn't change its spots."

"Claudia," The name was practically growled out this time, "That is as maybe, but as I said to Pete, H.G. Wells wasn't given any help after she was debronzed. Frankly, I'm not surprised she's found it hard to cope and accept everything around her. I think most people would have gone…"

"Cuckoo, bat shit crazy, mad as a frigging hatter? Oh maybe not the best analogy with Alice 'I truly am as mad as a hatter' Liddell also being there. Scrub the last one, but the rest stand." Claudia supplied as Myka's voice trailed off.

"I wouldn't use those terms no, but I would say she needs help, not full condemnation."

"Okay then, just don't say we didn't warn ya."

* * *

"Miss Wells, please sit down."

Helena looked across at Myka, but did as she was asked, although she kept her posture rigid, and her face as impassive as she possibly could. It was at times like this, she thanked her strict Victorian upbringing of 'Children should be seen and not heard.'

Flicking the file open, Myka pulled off the glasses she'd been wearing, and Helena had to stop herself from staring into Myka's eyes. Suddenly, Helena felt nervous, as she fought down the feelings that weren't wanted, certainly were unexpected, but definitely not going to be reciprocated in anyway.

Seeing little from Helena, Myka sighed as she put the glasses down, "I know you feel this isn't for you, but I can assure you, that your best interests, and women like you, are what keep me working here."

Helena snorted, "In that case, if you are so concerned for my wellbeing, I would like out of here please. Now if possible."

"I'm afraid you won't go back to your cell until we've covered…"

Helena actually laughed out loud, and looked derisively at Myka, "I don't mean going back to that abominable room. I meant letting me go, releasing me."

Myka sighed again, as she reined in her mounting aggravation, "I'm asking you don't fight me on this Miss Wells, or may I call you Helena?"

"Miss Wells is perfectly acceptable, thank you _very_ much."

Myka could hear the derision, even if it was said with so much politeness it might not have been caught at all if she hadn't been listening and watching carefully. "Fine, Miss Wells, this is the formal induction meeting, as we've not had a chance to meet since you arrived." Myka put her glasses back on, and opened the file, "I would like to know if you are aware of what you can and cannot do whilst here."

"Oh I've been given the handbook and instructed to read it, so yes, it's all crystal clear. Even if the book was then taken from me, should I dare gain any enjoyment from being able to read it more than once. Worst still, the belief that I would be able to magically use the pages, glue or binding as some kind of weapon. I am afraid that my abilities are not as far reaching as some seem to believe."

Myka looked up, and could see the hostility, as she pushed her hands up and onto the desk, linking her fingers together, and decided to try and ignore much of Helena's rant, "I also want to see if you'll agree to therapy. Even before you were bronzed, you were facing a situation that would test the best of us." Myka watched as Helena's face hardened, but since she said nothing, Myka continued, "So I have arranged for you to meet one on one with the therapist on staff, Abigail Cho. While I have asked if you'll agree, that is only on provision that you see her for one session. Her recommendations will then be discussed with you, and I would hope you'll see it as a chance to help you. Further meetings are voluntary unless it is felt that someone is in direct danger to themselves or others, but I ask you consider them."

"So, as with all things Warehouse run, it seems as if it's your choice, but in reality we are all still puppets in your stupid tedious games. Very well, I will meet with this Miss Cho, but please do not think for one second that I am doing it by choice."

"So noted." Myka looked slightly frustrated, but she knew she had to force at least one session with Abigail. Now she just had to get through the rest of the paperwork and hope that Helena realized she was genuinely trying to help. She was beginning to wonder if her days could get any longer.

* * *

"Take a seat please." Abigail Cho motioned to the couch that was in front of her own armchair. Helena merely glared back at her as she sat down, refusing to sit right back, and remained perched on the edge, her usual straight back and impassive expression. Abigail knew immediately that she had a tough job on her hands.

"I understand you requested that the warden call you Miss Wells. However, I am trying to bring as much informality to these sessions….

"Session." Helena interrupted gruffly.

"I beg your pardon?" Abigail replied.

"You said sessions, but I plan on only attending one, ergo session. This one to be more precise, and since I've been told by Miss Bering that others are not mandatory, rest assured this will be my only time here." Helena clarified, her tone cold.

"Perhaps, but I would suggest you wait until we've finished today before you write this off like that. Now, as I was saying, I will be calling you Helena, and I would like for you to call me Abigail."

"No. I'm afraid I won't be calling you Abigail. Miss Cho is perfectly fine by me. Plus since I cannot _make_ you call me Miss Wells, as with everything of late, I will do so under protest.

"If you so wish." Abigail said, watching Helena carefully.

"Oh my wish is I wasn't here at all, but since I have no choice in anything then I will only do the bare necessities needed. Why should I pander to the Warehouse or those who work for it?"

"Because this isn't for the Warehouse, or me, but for you. Anything you say here is confidential, unless it endangers anyone, and there are no recording devices here other than my written notes, and even then I keep those to the bare minimum."

At this, Helena leaned forward ever so slightly, her posture hardening. "Then you are a total fool if you think for one second the Regents are not monitoring this room and these sessions. Nothing is confidential in the world of the Warehouse. Nothing is sacred."

Abigail leaned forward herself, pulling up a picture that she had already placed on a small table alongside her own chair, as she lifted it enough for Helena to see. Helena looked at it carefully, as Abigail watched recognition flicker across her face before the mask slammed back down. Keeping it aloft, Abigail spoke up, "I see you recognize the item shown in the photograph."

"What if I do?"

"Then you know the picture is of Confucius' Flip-Flops, and they are ensuring that we maintain full privacy here by offering us the protection they give."

Helena huffed, still trying to maintain a stance of indifference, but was finding it hard, "I thought they weren't known to the Warehouse? Nor was their full ability known?"

"They might not be at the Warehouse, but some items are under the control of the Regents as I'm sure you know. I was aware of their existence, and so asked to use them. As for their ability, yes, they do offer protection. Protection that stops others being able to listen to or watch what is going on within a certain radius. This room happens to be within that radius." Abigail explained.

"So they do _know_ you're using them?" Helena sounded aghast.

Abigail nodded, "I insisted that this was the only way I was going to do any sessions here. I do understand why you are sceptical of the Regents. In many ways, I am wary of them, and in regards of not trusting them to monitor my patients whilst here is the main reason I did this. It took some arguing, and I wasn't sure for a long time they would agree, but eventually they did. Believe it or not Miss Wells, I work for you, for all the women here, the Warehouse are merely my employers."

"What, pray tell, are the downsides of this artifact?"

Understanding the need to make sure nothing untoward was going to happen, Abigail nodded as she replied, "It's unfortunately one I have to deal with."

"Which is?" Helena looked worried, "I cannot in all conscience allow another to be used or hurt by me again."

"It's not too bad, I just get a headache at the end of each day, as they use some of my energy to maintain power needed, but because I don't use them for more than eight hours in any one day, and for no more than a few days a week, they are not troublesome. They only become a danger if someone uses them continually, which I can assure you I do not. I am also constantly monitored by Doctor Calder. Miss Wells, I know you might not agree with this, but I do it willingly, knowing at the end of the day I'll need to take some headache pills. Nothing more."

"Helena, you may call me Helena."

With a slight smile, Abigail tipped her head slightly in acknowledgment. "Very well, then I will start by giving you a run down about who I am and what we might be able to achieve."


	4. Anger is just the beginning

**Anger is just the beginning.**

**Chapter 4**

"So?" Myka asked as Abigail settled into the couch Myka kept in her office, where Myka was already sitting.

"She's holding onto an incredible amount of anger..."

"I could have told you that." Myka said sharply, before looking apologetic, "Sorry, that was totally uncalled for. Long week. Hell, it's been a long month. I need to drop my own anger. Jeez."

Abigail nodded, accepting the apology, as she took a mug of coffee that Myka had already poured for her. "Anger, grief, and self hatred are all warring within Helena Wells right now, and for the moment, anger is winning. It's why she tried what she did by going to Warehouse 2 and subsequently Yellowstone. The anger is mostly driven by her self hatred that she couldn't save Christina, her daughter."

"I've read her file, I know about Christina and the few notes we have on her failure to stop her murder, and then her asking to be bronzed, but much of my information is limited and the Regents were no help when I asked. They told me it was all we had on H.G. Wells." Myka said, her frustration showing.

Abigail nodded, knowing Myka would ensure she knew all she could for any new inmate and that it would be aggravating for her to have so little. "The self hatred is driven by her overwhelming grief. The journey through grief is a highly individual experience. In this instance, rather than focusing on a specific timeline, it is more helpful for me, and ultimately Helena to focus on the intensity and duration of all that she is still feeling. There is no doubt, that initially grief for anyone is overwhelming, and people can often feel out of control. For Helena, who hid her emotions, as was the expectation of the time, the need to then control something, no matter how unsavory became paramount." Abigail paused, "They argue the loss of a child is perhaps the most intense loss there is. The intensity of any grief is also related to the degree of attachment, the relationship, let alone all the other aspects of understanding by those around you; from social support, to personalities and how someone might have died. The aspects of Christina Wells horrific death, and then Helena G. Wells grieving process, mixed with her guilt at not being able to save Christina, the lack of support, but more importantly, the lack of understanding by those around Helena because of Victorian values were in many ways a perfect storm brewing."

"Can H.G. Wells be helped? Or is it too late, her grief and anger too ingrained?" Myka asked, looking worried.

"I believe I can help yes and I am grateful that Helena has agreed to see me again, despite her determination at the start of the session not to seek my help." Abigail leant forward slightly, "My initial report is that after her debronzing, the Regents were, no I amend that to they _are_ very much at fault. At fault for not recognizing we have never faced a situation such as this straight away, and they should have realized the issues that drove Helena to be bronzed had never been resolved. That and the physical issues Helena has faced..."

"Wait. What do you mean physical issues?" Myka looked and sounded puzzled.

"And again, here is another prime example of information - important information - not being given by the Regents. We really need to try and change this antiquated attitude of theirs. Due to the stasis of bronzing, and that Helena was aware of herself..." Abigail stopped talking as a look of horror crossed Myka's face.

A hand went up to cover Myka's mouth, which she dropped slowly as she spoke, "You mean she was awake? For all that time?"

"Awake isn't quite the right term, but yes, she was aware, cognizant of some of what was around her. Which truthfully, was nothing more than an endless, timeless dark abyss. Time to think, to dwell."

"To continue allowing the anger to fester and grow." Myka finished, horrified. "Oh my God. It's astounding she even functions at all."

Abigail settled back into the couch, "Considering the circumstances, you are absolutely correct. That Helena functions at all is testament to her own strength. So, not only was no help given at the time of Christina's death, which is unsurprising for the time, more importantly none was forthcoming at the time of Helena's debronzing, and while there is no doubt Helena hoped humanity had improved, it hadn't. Then of course, she is angry at the Warehouse for losing her files, of not adhering to her wishes, which I agree is something I hoped they would address but again know they won' , along with all she had endured physically was enough to tip her over the exceptionally precarious, extremely thin edge she had been balancing along all this time."

"According to Pete, he felt she almost wanted him to stop her at Yellowstone. He has some anger towards her, but admits, she also gave off conflicting vibes, so he never felt she was likely to do something so drastic. He doesn't say as much, but I think he feels some sympathy for her and can see she has good inside her." Myka supplied. "It seems anger is holding a lot of people together at the moment."

"I would agree with that assessment, especially in regards Helena. Helena Wells is not evil; at least not like a lot of the women who are incarcerated here. Her problems stem from a series of events that would send most people scrambling for some way to control life around them, or to lose complete control. Helena has unfortunately done both rather spectacularly."

"So, going back to my question, can you help?"

Abigail nodded, "I believe I can. I also want Doctor Calder to give her a thorough medical. As I said earlier, the Regents have been remiss in not even checking to make sure she has fully recovered physically from being in the bronzer. It undoubtedly caused issues, particularly with sensitivity to light and sound, both of which are far more invasive than anything she would be used to anyway. Victorians didn't have the same sensory overload we exist with today. As a planet, we've grown up with the changes, gradually getting used to them as they happened, so our bodies adjusted to the change with little trouble. For Helena, she went from mostly gaslights, oil lamps and candles, horse drawn carriages, some steam driven engines and very few basic internal combustion engines to neon lights, street lights, complex combustion engined vehicles, airplanes, the lot. Let alone the low hum buzzing from electricity use we just don't even notice we are so conditioned to hearing it these days. Fridges, freezers, washing machines, phones, driers - the list is almost endless. In some ways, that sensory overload alone would have been enough of an issue for most, let alone everything else she's dealt with from being bronzed."

"I can get Vanessa here in the next day or so, depending on her schedule." Myka pulled over a diary from the desk next to where she was sitting. Opening it up, she looked at Abigail, "I have your days marked. I will let you know once I get a day and a time."

"Thank you." Abigail stood up, Myka mirroring her actions, "I will of course type out a full report. However, my initial assessment is that Helena G. Wells needs our help, not our condemnation. She will also likely lash out at times, because of the feelings of unfairness about all that has happened to her, but don't take it personally if it is directed at you." Abigail rested a hand lightly on one of Myka's forearms, "You will merely be part of the system she despises at the moment, and while she might recognize you are truly trying to help, that you're trying to improve things, her anger is her driving emotion still."

"I understand." And Myka truly did.

* * *

"Am I going mad?"

Abigail could tell that Helena had asked the question genuinely wanting to know what she thought.

"It will certainly feel like it at times. Particularly if an individual need to grieve is out of step with social and cultural expectations. You were already out of step with social and cultural expectations of the time long before Christina died. Now you are even more out of time."

"So I am going mad?" Helena questioned, a frown creasing her forehead.

"No, I simply said it might feel like that." Abigail leaned forward slightly, trying to get the point across, "Grief affects people physically, emotionally, psychologically and spiritually. You are required to make adjustments, and at a time when you are least able to cope emotionally with those changes. From being a parent, you are suddenly burying a child. Something no parent should ever have to do. From that, you should gain validation and permission to then grieve. Unfortunately, you were unable to get either. Instead, you could only function on anger, even though you knew, deep down, it was wrong on many levels. You asked to be bronzed because you knew that should you continue, the destruction you could have inflicted might well have been far more brutal than you had already given out; destructive to those around you, but also to yourself. That has never been addressed, and so after your release from the bronzer, the thoughts re-emerged and pushed you towards the events of Yellowstone."

Helena felt the tears welling up, even though she tried desperately to stop them forming. She blinked, and attempted to tilt her head up so her face wasn't fully seen, trying to wipe the moisture away from her eyes, knowing she wasn't fooling anyone, least of all herself, but she simply couldn't face showing her tears.

"Do I have a right to inflict this on others. On you? I feel I don't have that right. It goes against everything I was taught growing up, and as an adult. What can we expect of each other?" Helena finally asked, as she felt herself strengthen.

Abigail reached across the gap, gently placing a hand on Helena's knee, just enough to show her sympathy, before drawing it away, not wanting to make Helena feel any more uncomfortable than she already did.

"Undoubtedly before you were bronzed, many of those around you would have felt intensely uncomfortable with the emotion and the pain of the bereavement and also how to deal with you, to the point of feeling helpless. I know Caturanga wrote how helpless he felt." Abigail watched the shock crossing Helena's face.

"Caturanga. You have read his notes and he mentions that?" Helena was barely able to keep her voice steady. She watched with fascination as Abigail reached across to a file on the table alongside her chair. She picked it up, and handed it across to Helena.

"A copy of a few of his notes. Ones I feel might be best read by you at a time when you are able. You don't have to read them now, but when you are feeling better; then let me know and I'll ensure you get the privacy here in my office to read them."

Helena looked down at the file in her hands, as they shook ever so slightly. The tears formed again, only this time she didn't try to hide them as she looked back at Abigail, with a hoarsely whispered, "Thank you."

Abigail nodded, allowing the time Helena needed to compose herself, before continuing, "There are no magic words or actions on this. Trust in your own ability, and while it will take time, to trust those of us also trying to help you and our abilities. I'm not asking you to fully trust us today, or even tomorrow, but I hope with time, my actions, and those of Myka Bering will show that we are not all dinosaurs, at the Regents beck and call. We might even make the occasional wrong call, but it will be a mistake and certainly not intended to harm you further."

* * *

"Doctor Calder." Abigail stood up from the chair in Myka's office, hand outstretched as Vanessa walked in.

Shaking Abigail and then Myka's hand across her desk, Vanessa sat alongside Abigail, "I've told you more than once Abigail, please call me Vanessa."

"I will try." Abigail answered, but looking uncomfortable with the suggestion.

Without preamble, Vanessa looked at Myka, "So, I have reviewed the files you sent across to me. Frankly I am appalled no-one considered giving Miss Wells any help via my office once MacPherson debronzed her and she reappeared and allowed herself to be taken back into Warehouse and subsequently as an agent with full duties that title demands. I have also read your initial reports Abigail, and while it isn't my area of expertise, I fully endorse all you have said so far. Truthfully, it's at times like this I question the Regents ability to run the Warehouse and keep the agents working there safe. We talk about Helena Wells being displaced out of time, and yet the Regents almost seem to be rooted in customs that were formed from Warehouse 2 and haven't been fully updated since. It will take time and patience from all of us to even get some recognition of change, and if we try too much too soon, it will likely backfire on us."

"I'm pleased that you agree with my assessment," Abigail admitted, "I am concerned that Helena is still suffering a little from light and sound sensitivity. When she comes to my office, I have to ensure the main light is turned off, and that only the desk and floor lamp I have are on. She hasn't said anything, but I noticed she was struggling with the light the first time she came to me. I also have seen her wincing when there has been outside noise filtering into my office."

Myka joined in quickly, "Now that you mention is, I remember when she'd been placed in solitary without my knowledge and I turned the light on, she seemed uncomfortable beyond the norm, but I was so angry at her situation, I didn't think anything more of it. I also think being in the dark for that length of time would not have helped her psyche. I'm sure Valda would have known what he was doing locking her away in the darkness, especially since he has complete access to the Regent files and would likely know of some of the issues the debronzing caused."

"It wouldn't be surprising if there are still some issues there. The Regents have it noted down as likely causing issues with sensitivity, but they did nothing more to address this as we know," Vanessa acknowledged, "I think these issues will settle with time, but until I do an assessment I won't know for sure. Regardless, Helena G. Wells is now a priority for treatment from me and I will place her under my care. It will also ensure she isn't thrown into solitary as she has been. It means that she can be placed in a room in the medical wing, so the guards that we know are not helping the situation won't have any way to influence her treatment here, at least for the time I am her treating physician."

Myka sat there, allowing a small smile to form. Now she knew she had that support on the ground that Pete said she should look for. Suddenly she felt less alone, and reinvigorated. They might just do this.


End file.
